Who is the dominant?
by Christa21
Summary: Rasa penasaran para generasi keajaiban tentang siapa dominan antara Mayuzumi dan Nijimura yang berakhir dengan bolosnya mereka semua. HBD Chihiro!


**Who Is The Dominant?**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro x Nijimura Shuuzo**

 **AkaKuro, MidoTaka, KiKasa, AoKaga, dan MuraMuro**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Cerita milik saya**

 **Summary:**

 **Rasa penasaran para generasi keajaiban tentang siapa dominan antara Mayuzumi dan Nijimura yang berakhir dengan bolosnya mereka semua.**

 **A/N : Teiko disini adalah SMA dan Himuro tidak ikut klub basket tapi klub memasak.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Nijimura Shuuzo, kelas 2, pemilik bibir seksi serta murid paling pintar seangkatannya, ketua OSIS sekaligus kapten tim basket. Terkenal karena kegarangannya yang mengalahkan preman pasar –dihadapan murid nakal, apalagi Haizaki- dan kesopanan serta kebaikan tingkat tinggi –dihadapan para guru serta orang lain yang dihormatinya-. Mayuzumi Chihiro, kelas 3, madesu tingkat akut, anggota tim basket, merupakan bayangan kedua setelah Kuroko Tetsuya –adik sepupunya-. Terkenal merupakan seorang lolicon garis keras. Mereka adalah dua orang beda kepribadian yang tidak diduga-duga ternyata menjalin hubungan yang bahkan sudah sampai tahap ranjang. Semua generasi keajaiban mendukung hubungan mereka, namun satu pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang dikepala para keajaiban. Siapa yang menjadi dominan?

"Kupikir Nijimura _-senpai_ , _ssu_! Dia'kan auranya _seme_ sekali! Terlebih, bukankah dia seorang 'S', _ssu_?" si pirang berisik, Kise Ryouta, memberi pendapat sambil menatap satu persatu wajah teman sesama generasi keajaibannya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di gymnasium khusus lapis satu sambil menggosipkan kapten dan senpai madesu mereka karena kebetulan Nijimura sedang sibuk dengan pelatih hingga satu jam kedepan sedangkan Mayuzumi entah dimana, jadi mereka bermalas-malasan dulu sampai kapten mereka datang.

"Hmp! Itu hal yang sudah pasti, _nodayo_! Ta-tapi, bukan berarti aku mendukung Kise." Midorima Shintaro membuang muka. Kacamata yang tidak turun seincipun dinaikkan demi menutup wajah yang amat memerah.

"Kurasa aku juga setuju dengan pendapat Kise. Tidak mungkin senpai madesu itu bisa membuat Kapten sampai mendesah kerena ditusuk dibawahnya, benar-benar mustahil." Aomine Daiki menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang diberikan secara sukarela oleh kelima orang lainnya karena kata-kata vulgar yang meluncur indah dari bibirnya.

"Memang benar, sangat mustahil kalau Shuuzo itu bagian bawah, dia pasti diatas. Bagaimana menurutmu, Atsushi? Siapa yang lebih dominan?" Akashi Seijuuro menghela nafas sebelum menatap anak buah bersurai ungunya yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Hm~~ Sepertinya mereka berdua _seke_." Murasakibara Atsushi menyahut malas-malasan. Sebenarnya ia malas menyahut, tapi ia takut kalau ia tidak menyahut snacknya akan disita oleh sang raja gunting.

Semua cengo mendadak mendengar ucapan kawan titan mereka. Kacamata Midorima melorot beberapa senti, Kise dan Aomine ternganga, dan Akashi terdiam beberapa saat. Bagaimana bisa teman mereka yang hobi makan ini mengenal istilah _seke_? Bukankah otaknya hanya terisi makan, tidur, makan? Tapi kesampingkan dulu pikiran Murasakibara yang tak seinosen raut wajahnya, apa yang diucapkannya ada benarnya juga. Hal itu cukup masuk akal. Bisa saja mereka bergantian'kan? Semua mengangguk-angguk.

"Satsuki, bagaimana menurutmu?" Akashi beralih menatap manajer cantik bersurai merah muda yang sedari tadi menutup setengah wajahnya dengan tisu.

"Oi, oi, Satsuki, kau baik-baik saja,'kan?" sebagai teman sejak kecil yang baik, Aomine segera menghampiri Momoi yang nampak akan pingsan kapan saja.

"Ya, aku baik, Dai _-chan_. Lebih dari baik, aku hidup." Momoi mulai meracau dengan wajah pucat, "Otpku akhirnya canon! Selamat tinggal dunia.. aku bahagia sudah diberi kesempatan untuk hidup." Usai berkata demikian, Momoi langsung jatuh pingsan. Semua anggota generasi keajaiban sontak panik.

" _Are_! Momocchi! Bertahanlah, _ssu_!"

"Oi, Satsuki! Jangan mati disini!"

"Sacchin~Sadarlah~"

"Daiki, baringkan Satsuki kebench. Segera." perintah Akashi. Aomine mengangguk dan segera menggendong Momoi yang pingsan kebench seperti yang Akashi perintahkan. Untuk informasi, saat ini mereka tengah duduk membentuk lingkaran tepat dibawah ring basket.

"Aomine _-kun_ , sebaiknya letakkan handuk basah didahi Momoi _-san_." Semua terkejut mendengar suara halus yang berasal dari samping Akashi yang ternyata adalah milik sosok pemuda baby blue yang sejak tadi terlupakan.

"Kurokocchi, kau mengagetkan kami, _ssu_!" Kise mengelus dadanya kaget.

"Bukan kami, Ryouta, tapi kalian. Jangan remehkan _emperor eye_ ku." Akashi memandang remeh Kise.

"Huwee…Akashicchi kejam, _ssu_!" rengek Kise beserta air mata buayanya.

"Kise, berisik, _nodayo_!" omel Midorima.

"Che, diam kau, anak ayam! Kau membuat telinga kami rusak karena suaramu yang cempreng itu!" Aomine segera memukul kepala Kise ang bukannya

"Kalian semua diamlah." Akashi mendeathglare semua yang ada disana minus Kuroko dan Momoi. Gym langsung hening dalam sekejap.

"Bagus." Akashi tersenyum, "Nah, Tetsuya, semua sudah memberitahu pendapat mereka tentang hubungan Shuuzo dan Chihiro. Kira-kira bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab dengan wajah masih sedatar teflon.

"Nijimura _-san_ itu posisi _Top_."

"Lihat, sudah kuduga, _ssu_! Mustahil kalau Nijimura _-senpai_ itu _uke_." Kise tertawa-tawa, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang seakan mengatakan _'sudah kuduga, pasti begitu'_. Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya lagi sebelum kembali buka suara.

" _Ano_ , apa maksud kalian? Nijimura _-san_ itu memang _uke_ kok."

"Tapi bukankah tadi kau bilang dia itu posisi _Top_ , Tetsu? Jadi yang mana yang benar?" tanya Aomine kebingungan.

"Maksudku tadi, Nijimura _-san_ itu memang _uke_ , tapi kalau main diranjang, biasanya Chihiro _-nii_ selalu menyuruh Nijimura _-san_ memakai posisi _Uke On Top_." Jelas Kuroko dengan wajah polos layaknya anak kecil yang masih belum mengenal apa itu _yaoi_ –jika kita mengesampingkan omongannya yang luar biasa vulgar-.

Semua cengo mendadak season dua mendengar anggota kesayangan mereka yang dikira masih putih seputih kertas HVS yang belum terkena tinta ternyata sudah ternodai sepenuhnya. Semuanya menangis dalam hati –minus Akashi karena dia -yang mengajarinya- sudah tahu

"Tetsuya, darimana kau tahu?" tanya Akashi. Dibench tak jauh dari sana, Momoi bangun sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" katanya sambil melirik sekeliling dan menemukan para keajaiban masih sibuk mengobrol.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri, mereka main secara _live_ didepan mataku. Aku bahkan punya videonya. Nijimura _-san_ ternyata tipe masokis yang suka diikat. " kata Kuroko, tanpa mengetahui bahwa perkataannya membuat lima orang lainnya berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak tentang Nijimura.

Bruukkk!

Suara benda jatuh menyadarkan kelimanya dari fantasi kotor mereka. Segera saja mereka melirik kearah bench dan menemukan Momoi kembali pingsan dengan hidung bersimbah darah didepan bench.

"Satsuki! Tidak lagi!" Aomine segera menghampiri Momoi kemudian menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu yang entah ia dapatkan darimana sebelum kembali membaringkannya dibench.

"Kurokocchi, aku mau lihat videonya, _ssu_! Tak kusangka Nijimura- _senpai_ itu 'M'! Kukira dia 'S'! Astaga! Aku mau lihat! Mau lihat, _ssu_! Boleh ya? Kumohon, _ssu_!"

"Aku juga, Tetsu! Aku benar-benar penasaran!"

"Hmp! Aku juga. Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku ingin melihat karena penasaran, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, _nanodayo_. Benar-benar tak diduga, _nodayo_." Midorima membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

"Midorimacchi, itu namanya sama saja, _ssu_."

"Kise, diamlah, _nanodayo_!"

"Aku juga, Kuro- _chin_ ~"

"Putar videonya, Tetsuya." Perintah Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel pintar berwarna merah dengan ukuran 6 inchinya -hadiah ulang tahun dari Akashi bulan lalu, katanya agar ponsel mereka kembar- dan memutar video dengan nama 'MayuNiji'.

"Silakan dinikmati, _minna-san_. Aku tidak tanggung resikonya." Kuroko berjalan mendekati Momoi dibench kemudian duduk meminum vanilla milkshake yang ia letakkan didalam tasnya disana dalam diam. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan lima orang yang sibuk menonton video berdurasi 40 menit itu tanpa berkedip.

40 menit kemudian~

"Gawat, Nijimura benar-benar seksi dan menggairahkan. Sialan! Aku sampai 'keras'! Kurasa aku dan Kagami akan membolos latihan hari ini." Aomine segera mengemasi barang-barangnya kemudian berlalu keluar dengan ponsel ditelinga. Kelihatannya menelfon Kagami yang masih dihukum membersihkan toilet karena terlambat datang tadi pagi.

"Astaga, _ssu_! Aku tidak pernah mengkhayalkan hal ini bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun!" Kise ikut mengambil ponselnya kemudian menelfon seseorang. Dapat didengar Kise sempat berdebat sesaat sebelum ia mengakhiri dengan nada final.

"Pokoknya Kasamatsu- _senpai_ tunggu aku diperpustakaan! Jangan kemana-mana, _ssu_!" tangannya dengan cepat menenteng tasnya dibahu kemudian mematikan sambungan telefonnya.

"Akashicchi, aku duluan. Bilang pada Nijimura- _senpai_ aku bolos juga, _ssu_!" tanpa memedulikan respon Akashi, ia segera berlari meninggalkan Gym. Menyisakan ketiga lainnya yang terdiam. _Ya, bertiga._ Sebelum Midorima dengan gesit mengambil ponsel hijaunya dan menelfon seseorang juga.

 _"_ _Halo, Shin-chan. Ada-"_

"Tak usah latihan, kita bolos saja hari ini, _nanodayo_. Aku akan kekelasmu, selesaikan tugas tambahanmu sebelum aku datang."

 _"_ _Tunggu—"_ belum sempat Takao melanjutkan ucapannya, Midorima sudah mematikan sambungannya.

"Akashi, aku pergi." Setelah mengambil tasnya dan berucap demikian, Midorima lenyap mengikuti jejak Aomine dan Kise. Membuat Akashi tercengo sesaat sebelum menghela nafas maklum. Semua pasti akan 'anu-anu' dengan uke mereka setelah menonton video super duper 'wah' milik Kuroko. _'Saa…Bagaimana dengan Atsushi?'_ batin Akashi. Baru saja Akashi memandang Murasakibara dan ia sudah menemukan si titan beranjak pergi juga.

"Aku mau ke klub memasak dulu, Aka- _chin_. Muro- _chin_ sudah menungguku." Dan Akashi ditinggalkan dalam keheningan. Sendiri. Ia hanya menghela nafas lagi sebelum berjalan menyusul Kuroko dibench. Kalau semua pergi kenapa ia tidak?

"Semua bolos, bagaimana kalau kita bolos juga Tetsuya?" tawar Akashi sambil mengembalikan ponsel kekasihnya kemudian berbisik dekat telinga si baby blue, "Aku juga ingin mencoba gaya _Uke On Top_ seperti yang dipraktekkan oleh Shuuzo dan kakak sepupumu yang mesum itu." Akashi mengambil tasnya dan tas Kuroko kemudian membawa si biru yang pasrah keluar dari Gym. Meninggalkan Momoi yang masih pingsan digym sendirian.

.

.

.

"Maaf lama menunggu! Kita bisa mulai latihannya sekarang!" Nijimura menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan bingung. Kemana mereka semua? Kenapa hanya ada Momoi yang terbaring sendirian di bench? Tunggu! Kenapa Momoi terbaring di bench?! Dengan cepat Nijimura mendekati Momoi dan berusaha membangunkannya.

"Momoi! Bangun! Apa yang terjadi?" Nijimura menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Momoi namun ia tak kunjung bangun juga.

"Shuuzo." Panggil seseorang. Nijimura berbalik dan dalam sekejap seseorang itu berhasil mangambil ciumannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, madesu jelek!? Ini disekolah!" Nijimura mengelap bibirnya. Orang yang ternyata adalah Mayuzumi itu tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak masalah kalau klub basket yang melihatnya, mereka sudah tau kalau aku yang mendominasi permainan kita. Kau tidak perlu malu-malu lagi." Ia mendekat. Dan Nijimura terus menjauh hingga akhirnya punggung Nijimura terantuk dinding. Mayuzumi yang pada dasarnya licik dengan cepat memanfaatkan hal tersebut dan mengurung Nijimura diantara dinding dan tubuhnya.

"A-apa maksudmu!? Dan menjauhlah sedikit, madesu! Kau terlalu dekat!" wajah Nijimura memerah, seakan mengundang Mayuzumi untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan.." Mayuzumi mulai bercerita dari saat ia datang ia mendengar para keajaiban akan menonton video 'itu' mereka lalu Aomine mengatakan bahwa Nijimura seksi dan menggairahkan, dan dilanjutkan dengan yang lainnya menelfon sebelum mereka semua satu persatu pergi dari sana. Nijimura menganga. Darimana anak-anak itu mendapatkan video 'itu' mereka!? Hancurlah harga dirinya! Nijimura menangis dalam hati.

"Kalau kau penasaran darimana mereka dapat video itu, Tetsuya kemarin merekam kita. Lewat celah pintu yang terbuka, ia memasukan ponsel barunya dan merekam apa yang kita lakukan dari awal." Jelas Mayuzumi. Nijimura merasakan ia akan meledak sebentar lagi dan benar saja, ia tak bisa menahannya lagi dan langsung memarahi Mayuzumi habis-habisan.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau membiarkannya saja?! Kau bodoh atau apa, Chihiro?! Mau kukemanakan wajahku kalau mereka tahu aku ini…u-uk…akh! Sudahlah! Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku baru tahu paginya setelah aku mengecek cctv didepan pintu kamarku.

"Kau punya cctv?!"

"Ya, dan kenapa kau malah fokus kesitu?"

"H-huh! Ini salahmu! Kenapa pintunya tidak kau kunci?!"

"Salahku? Memang siapa yang datang kerumahku dengan wajah menggoda dan baju yang basah hingga memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya, hm?" dibisikkan dengan nada sensual diselingi gigitan pelan didaun telinga Nijimura.

"I-itu'kan karena aku kehujanan! Lagipula aku tidak ada niat menggodamu sama sekali! Salahmu yang begitu aku masuk kamarmu langsung kau…" hening sebelum wajah Nijimura meledak karena malu. Mayuzumi tertawa kecil. Nijimura memang polos, dan Mayuzumi suka itu. Tapi yang Mayuzumi heran, Nijimura tetap saja polos walau mereka sudah melakukan 'itu' berkali-kali. Bukankah dia lucu?

"Ya, ya, lupakan saja. Karena mereka sudah tahu, kukira tidak masalah melakukannya sekarang. Toh, mereka semua bolos dengan kekasih mereka. Mingkin saat ini mereka tengah sibuk melakukan se—" Nijimura menutup mulut Mayuzumi sebelum ia mengatakan hal-hal vulgar yang tidak pantas didengarkan anak dibawah umur.

"Jangan katakan, a-aku malu." Nijimura membuang wajahnya yang memerah. Mayuzumi tersenyum –atau menyeringai?- sebelum ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir si penyandang marga pelangi dan berakhir kepalanya didorong kearah lain.

"Shuuzo, kenapa—" baru saja ia hendak protes, raut Nijimura langsung membungkamnya.

"Jangan disini…"

"Tak kusangka hanya karena bisikkan didekat telingamu kau bisa begini."

"Jangan pura-pura polos kau, madesu! Jelas kau tahu itu tempat sensitifku dan kau sengaja menyerangnya, jadi semua ini salahmu! Sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab!" omel Nijimura dengan raut campur aduk yang menurut Mayuzumi _cukup_ –ia masih belum mau mengakui kalau Nijimura lebih manis dari para loli kesayangannya- manis.

"Terserah kau saja. Baiklah, ayo keruang ganti."Mayuzumi membawa Nijimura keruang ganti sebelum samar-samar terdengar suara terakhir yang merupakan milik Mayuzumi yang berucap dengan intonasi yang rendah dan dalam.

"Selamat makan." usai berkata demikian, yang terdengar selanjutnya hanya suara desah yang tak kunjung berakhir. Melupakan segalanya, bahkan keberadaan seorang gadis muda yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"U-untung aku selalu meletakkan kamera tersembunyi diruang ganti, aku akan mengambilnya nanti…Hehe, aku bahagia sudah hidup…Hidup untuk asupan dan asupan untuk hidup." Setelah itu Momoi kembali pingsan dengan hidung mengucurkan darah.

.

.

-Fin-

A/N : Aduuh, jadinya malah ancur gini. Ya sudahlah. Intinya Happy (super late) Birthday, Husbandoku sayang, Mayuzumi Chihiro! Ini kubuat untuk merayakan ultahmu (yang telat sekali)! Semoga tambah langgeng sama neng Shuuzo ya (jadi dia itu husbandomu atau husbando Shuuzo, nak?!) :V Yang pasti, aku cinta kamu, lah! Yak, tolong maafkan segala kekurangan fic ini ya, hehe. Terakhir mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, semuanya~ Terima kasih.

Ah, sedikit tambahan, saya bingung mau bikin lanjutan ini apa nggak (kisah para GoM dan uke masing-masing), saya ragu buat nulisnya :P Kira-kira buat apa nggak ya? Bagaimana menurut kalian?


End file.
